1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical log building and method for constructing the same and more particularly pertains to building a log cabin wherein the logs are placed in a vertical orientation for formation of the wall structures, and further providing a method of constructing the log cabin with vertical log construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of logs is known in the prior art. More specifically, logs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of building structures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,343 to Nipko discloses a modular log structures and methods of constructing same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,526 to Yost discloses building structures with preassembled, simulated, external log cabin, corner joint units fitting with horizontally extending vertically juxtaposed siding members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,435 to Beckedorf discloses a log building construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,185 to Gascho discloses a log structures and method of constructing same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,906 to Elfstrom discloses a building frame work for timber house of log-cabin appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,5247 to Jalasjaa discloses a log cabin construction. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,409 to Fell discloses a log cabin structure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe vertical log building and method for constructing the same that allows building a log cabin type structure through the use of logs fastened to a foundation along a vertical axis for the purpose of forming walls of the cabin structure.
In this respect, the vertical log building and method for constructing the same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of building a log cabin wherein the logs are placed in a vertical orientation for formation of the wall structures, and further providing a method of constructing the log cabin with vertical log construction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vertical log building and method for constructing the same which can be used for building a log cabin wherein the logs are placed in a vertical orientation for formation of the wall structures, and further providing a method of constructing the log cabin with vertical log construction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.